.iCy (Penguin)
|penguin= .iCy }} "You may not be able to turn back time, but you surely can turn the tables!" ''-Branden in a Discord thread. '.iCy (name referred to as '''Branden) is the Chief Wikia Contributor to the Penguin Nation Wiki and Moderator of Penguin Nation ''(source needed). He is in charge of updating the Wikia to the fullest and helping out the community's needs and blogging (source needed). He joined in July of 2017 in the official Penguin Nation Discord server to establish a Wikia for ''Penguin Nation ''and help the team out. He, along with Daleth, launched ''Penguin Nation's official YouTube channel so the community can aquire the taste on how Penguin Nation is different from all the other CPPS'. He is seen often in Penguin Nation's YouTube videos and tests out parties and items. He also documents and lists item info on the Penguin Nation Official Wikia. Trivia * .iCy's name he goes by in real life is Branden, his middle name, but his first nor last names are ever mentioned. * He was seen waddling around at the Beta Party. * Most of the Penguin Nation's Official Wikia's information is written by him. * He has three personal YouTube channels, one for multi-media rants and politics, one for police roleplays, and one for CPPS info. His multi-media channel, Cyblox, has over ten thousand (10,000) subscribers. * He loves writing and is an applicant for a law school, wanting to become a lawyer. * He is Penguin Nation's first moderator (source needed). * His penguin name ".iCy" has a period at the beginning because his normal penguin name "*iCy" was not allowed, due to the asterisk. * He was the second Mascot tester, the first being the owner Daleth (source needed). * He is usually seen wearing the Brown Fedora in game, but ironically enough never wears hats in reality. **This is because he suffered a football injury at five years of age when he was tackled, his helmet got bunted off, and his scalp entered the bleachers. * He is the first owner of the Wikia Contributor Pin and sole owner of the Blue Mailbag, as he was the one who started the idea of ''Penguin Nation ''perming its own official wiki. * He was born in Wales, United Kingdom. He moved to the United States at age three. * He is currently a moderator on Club Penguin Rewritten, another popular CPPS. **His penguin name on CPR is *iCy. Gallery Photo.jpg|His logo of his iCy YouTube account, resembling his in-game penguin. CYBG.png|Branden's penguin's Player Card. Note he is the only penguin with the Blue Mailbag. MBadge.png|His started concept of the Moderator Badge. ICy IG.png|His in-game sprite. Favorite Things * He admires his girlfriend most of all, Lucy. * His favorite food type is salad. * He loves law studying and wants to become a lawyer * He loves the Criminal Justice system's principles in US. * He loves to alter his "Cyblox" name the best he can, depending on scenario. **For instance, for his police channel, his name is "OffiCy," as in "Officer" and "Cyblox" put together. Just like ".iCy" for his penguin name, which is "Ice" and "Cyblox" put together. * His favorite item is a tie between the Black Sunglasses, Designer Glasses, and the Blue Letterman Jacket, two of which are not available to the public. * His favorite mascot is Gary, as Branden states that "if Gary was a real person, he would probably relate to me most because we think logistically and analytically."